


Ten Things The Black Lung Gang MUST Remember

by Troodon



Category: Heart of Dust
Genre: Disaster gang, Doran is a disaster, Doran is her fallguy, Gen, Lien runs it all, So are so many others, Sort of a Skippys list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodon/pseuds/Troodon
Summary: We've been having a few problems lately. Hopefully by posting this, it'll clear a few things up.





	Ten Things The Black Lung Gang MUST Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estora/gifts).



 

  1. If Doran says to do something, CHECK WITH LIEN
  2. If Tiernan says to do something, CHECK WITH LIEN
  3. Basically just assume Lien needs to okay everything.
  4. Background checks of newcomers are required. We don't want another incident like last month. We're looking at you, Quinn. That wasn't funny, and poor Gertie is still recovering.
  5. Check all shipments. I don't know how that crate of sex toys got mixed into the food shipments, and I really don't want to.
  6. I can't believe I need to say this, but stop telling people about the Coalbeast. It's not a thing, okay? There is no angry ghosts trapped in coal that's animating it. It doesn't steal socks out of petty rage. It doesn't track mud across your floor and steal that one snack you've been hiding. That was you, Quinn. You were drunk. We all saw you drunk. I can't believe I have to say this.
  7. If you see our Fearless Leader getting dragged by the ear somewhere, slapped, or caught in a headlock, ignore it. Go about your day. This happens every week.
  8. Don't bother trying to lie about food, wages, etc. Lien knows everything. I'm not kidding. Everything. Yes, even that.
  9. The Labyrinth is not a forbidden sex zone. It's genuinely unsafe, not a place to meet up for hookups. Also coal grit gets everywhere. You really don't want it everywhere.
  10. Whoever is selling glass as “Archon’s Diamonds”, yes, we get the joke, it's very funny, please stop. I've had three people think they're genuine. The irony nearly choked me.



 

That's all for now. I'll post more as you shits fuck up more. Good luck at the coalface.


End file.
